landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Who Needs You?
This is the villain song of The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists, it focuses greatly on the annoyance the two characters Ichy and Dil have with each other after their plans. The song, "Who Needs You" is sung by Ichy and Dil in the fourth LBT film called 'Journey through the Mists' which focuses greatly on the annoyance of them having a relationship with each other after their plans worked and celebrates victory. This song is noted for containing several anachronisms. The duet frequently mention or refer to modern invenstions, such as beds, the month July (Which would not be known of at the time, since the lunar calendar is a modern invention), and being one of the first mentions of the concept of race, rather than simply herds (Aside from, perhaps, Ozzy and Strut referring to themselves as Struthiomimus in their own villain-song, "Eggs", from The Great Valley Adventure). Lyrics Ichy I need you like a hole in the head Dil And I need you like a bug in the bed Ichy Ya constantly bite the claw that feeds you Dil & Ichy together Who needs ya? Not me Dil I need you like a pain in the gut Ichy Oh, yeah? And I need you like a kick in the butt You truly disgrace the race that breeds you Dil & Ichy together Who needs ya? Not me Dil Who needs you? You creepy, crawly creature You're ugly as sin just a scraggly bag of skin Ichy And who needs you? Your tail's your finest feature you're thick-skinned and a bore, draggin' your belly 'round the floor Dil Oh, I need you like a rock on my toes Ichy And I need you like a sock on my nose I'm shocked and appalled by your behavior Dil Don't try bein' nice cause that won't save ya Dil & Ichy together I'm better off without you I can see so who needs ya? Not me Ichy I need you like a cold in July Dil And I need you like a punch in the eye Ichy Of all the dumb beasts Not one precedes you Dil & Ichy together Who needs ya? Not me Dil I need you like I need a disease Ichy And I need you like the sun needs to freeze For quickness of mind a rock outspeeds you Dil & Ichy together Who needs ya not me Dil Who needs you? You cross-eyed crazy critter you twitter and squawk and you're knock-kneed when you walk Ichy And who needs you? ya flat-foot, four-foot quitter You're bitter and you're mad, 'cause you're as ugly as your dad Dil Oh, I need you like I need some more teeth Ichy I lift a rock and find you underneath I'm deeply upset by your demeanor Dil I know that I'm mean but you're be meaner Dil & Ichy together No more unlikely pair could ever be Ichy the word is incompatibility Dil Not only that, we don't get on, you see Dil & Ichy together So who needs you, except the race that breeds you? Who needs ya? Dil Not me Ichy Not me Dil Not me Ichy Not me Dil & Ichy together Not me Category:Songs Category:Villain Songs